<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly Neighborhood Repairman by kitten_michael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457734">Friendly Neighborhood Repairman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael'>kitten_michael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Handyman Tom Holland, Meet-Cute, Repairman Tom Holland, baker reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD REPAIRMAN</p><p>Need repairs to home appliances for less?</p><p>                 Just give me a call at    </p><p>                        xxx-555-8947</p><p>                 If it's broken I can fix it</p><p>Tom is a repairman in your area and when one of the ovens in your bakery goes out you call on him for help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendly Neighborhood Repairman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a repost of a fic I uploaded like maybe a year ago that was supposed to have multiple parts but I never finished. I recently reread it and decided to rewrite and fix some of it and repost it  which gave me the motivation to continue writing part 2 so hopefully I can actually keep up with this this time around</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Amelia, can you check on those cream puffs in the oven for me while I finish up this batch?" You say over your shoulder to your seemingly distracted sous chef. Her gaze seemed to be on the bakery cashier Harrison who was out front. </p><p>"Hmm? Oh yes, yeah sorry, Y/n." She hums snapping out of her daydream, crossing the kitchen to go check on the cream puffs. You continue piping the puffs in front of you with pastry cream until you hear a huff of frustration from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" You ask turning your head to look over at her. </p><p>"The ovens not hot, they haven't been baking." She says with a look of genuine confusion and mild anger on her face. You frown and stop what you're doing giving her your full attention now. </p><p>"Did you turn it on before putting them in? No offense but you've been very distracted this morning." You say raising an eyebrow almost teasingly. </p><p>"Yeah I'm positive the oven was preheating while we made the batter, remember?" She says looking a little embarrassed, a flush taking over her cheeks. You do remember that the ovens had been preheating so why had this one turned off?</p><p>"Are the rest of them baking?" You ask referring to the four other ovens full of pâte à choux dough needing to be baked. She goes around checking all of them and lets out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"It seems to only be this one." She says standing up straight and looking over at you.</p><p>"That's just fantastic." You sigh. "I'm gonna have to find someone who can fix that, lord knows I can't afford a new oven." </p><p>"Looks like Yelp is gonna be your friend tonight." Is Amelia's attempt at a joke to try and lighten the mood. You sigh and frown trying to figure out what you were going to do and you make the decision to call in a few extra hands to help in the kitchen opting to spend the day in your office to see if you could get a repairman to come out and to see if the insurance you had would cover the cost of repairs. </p><p>After hours of aggravating phone calls you felt no more assured that your oven was going to be fixed and angry with your insurance company for keeping you on hold every time you attempted to call. You had tears of frustration pooling up in your eyes and you only shake them off when you hear a knock on your office door. </p><p>"Come in." You call out softly and Harrison walks in. </p><p>"Hey Y/n, I uh heard about the oven being busted and I was thinking I have a friend who could, maybe-"</p><p>"Harrison I appreciate the offer but I've got it under control." You sigh a frown creasing your forehead. You felt bad for dismissing him, he was a sweetheart and you knew he was just trying to help but you were beyond stressed. You had built this bakery basically from the ground up with hard work and a little financial help from your family you'd made your dream of owning your own bakery a reality. It wasn't always easy though, despite how popular the bakery had become in your small town, sometimes you didn't make enough to pay bills pay the employees and support yourself.  Sometimes you wondered if you'd gotten in over your head and you feel discouraged, this was one of those times. </p><p>"'kay I just thought I'd put the offer out there, let me know if you want his number." Haz mutters looking down at the floor. Now you really do feel bad for the way you'd brushed him off and you let him know it.</p><p>"It's no problem boss, I understand. The shops ready for closing up by the way." He hums with a smile moving to stand in the doorway. </p><p>"Oh great, well I'll walk out with you guys. Thanks for closing everything up. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be much help today." </p><p>"Seriously it's fine, you've got a lot on your plate and you know we've all got your back." </p><p>"I couldn't ask for a better employee." You smile nudging his shoulder as you walk past him out the door. You walk to the door with all of your employees thanking the ones who came in on their day off especially.</p><p>"Have  a good night, drive safe, I'll see you all in the morning." You say locking up the bakery as they start heading down the sidewalk. They shout back with similar sentiments about being there bright and early waving back to you and then you're off in the opposite direction headed towards your apartment. You're almost to your building when a colorful piece of paper stapled to a telephone pole catches your eye. You step closer to it and it reads:</p><p> </p><p>YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD REPAIRMAN</p><p>Need repairs to home appliances for less?</p><p>                 Just give me a call at    </p><p>                        xxx-555-8947</p><p> </p><p>                 If it's broken I can fix it</p><p> </p><p>It seemed almost too good to be true but you figured it couldn't hurt to call. The insurance company hadn't been helpful and everyone was quoting you hundreds of dollars for the repairs and you just couldn't afford it. You pull out your phone to take a picture of the flyer deciding to call once you're home. </p><p>Once you're inside you set your bags down and hop in the shower needing to get the flour and batter out of your hair and off of any other part of your body it was clinging to. It was an occupational hazard you usually came home a little worse for wear so your bathroom was your self care sanctuary. After the shower you put on your favorite sweats and a t-shirt going to the kitchen to figure out what you were gonna do for dinner. You grab your phone from the counter dialing the repairmans number as you open your fridge looking through what little food you had before moving on to the freezer. You're going through your selection of tv dinners when the call connects and you hear a smooth British accent greet you through the line. </p><p>"Hello, it's your friendly neighborhood repairman, Tom, how can I help you?" The smooth voice speaks down the line. </p><p>"Oh y-yes hi, my name's Y/n Y/l/n, I own the bakery on 5th street and one of our ovens is on the fritz, I was baking cream puff shells today and had preheated the oven, put the tray in, but when my assistant went to take them out, the oven was cold and they hadn't baked at all." </p><p>"Oh dear, that does sound like a bit of a problem." He responds, his voice sounding sympathetic.</p><p>"I saw your flyer on my way home and I had hoped that you might be able to come take a look at it, see if there's anything you can do."</p><p>"Of course, I can come out in the morning, I'm sure I should be able to fix. I love that bakery, my friend brings me sweets home all the time from there. Your croissants are fantastic." He says beginning to ramble towards the end and you giggle to yourself.</p><p>"Thank you, I'll be sure to save one for you tomorrow." You say with a stupid grin on your face. His accent was turning you into a giddy schoolgirl. "Uh, what time should I expect you?"</p><p>"How does ten a.m. sound?"</p><p>"Ten should be just fine." You reply after thinking it over for a moment.</p><p>"Terrific, I'll see you then." He hums a smile evident in his voice. </p><p>"I will see at ten sharp." You say before hanging up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>You woke up at the usual time the next morning getting to the bakery by 4:30 to start baking for the day, Amelia and Gavin showing at five for their shifts and you all work in relative silence except for the music coming from the speakers in the ceiling, your early morning spotify playlist on shuffle. The morning is as usual, although the lack of one oven slows down production just a bit by the time the doors are supposed to be opened Harrison has arrived and the display is full of delicious pastries, cookies and other baked goods. You become so focused on the custom orders for the day, finishing a cake for a wedding and a batch of cookies for a corporate event. You'd almost forgotten that the repairman was supposed to be coming at ten.</p><p>"Harrison! Mate, nice to see you!" You hear the same voice from the phone last night out front, but much louder and a bit more boisterous. You were thankful that you were between tasks and decide to pop through the swinging doors that lead to the front. Your eyes follow the voice over the counter until they spot him standing across from Harrison near the registers and you feel your hands begin to get clammy and your face flushes nervously. You felt like a stupid teenager again for reacting the way you were but the man standing before you was gorgeous! He sees you and turns to look at you with a smile gracing his lips and his right eye drops in a quick wink.</p><p>"I'm Tom, and let me guess, you're y/n right?" He asks walking closer to where you are and he reaches a hand over the counter for you to shake. You quickly and conspicuously wipe your hand on your apron before reaching it out to shake his not wanting it to be too sweaty. </p><p>"I uh-yea I am, how'd you know?"</p><p>" Harrison has told me enough about you I could just tell." </p><p>"Harrison you know Tom?" You ask confused.</p><p>"This is who I was gonna recommend to you yesterday. He's my best mate." Harrison chuckles still leaning against the counter down by the registers. </p><p>"Oh I saw the flyers on my way home last night and gave him a call." You mumble cheeks feeling a bit warm. </p><p>"Well I can promise if you hire him for the job the oven is in good hands." Haz says grinning between the two of you. You give him a side eyed glance for a moment before looking back to Tom who's got his heavy bag of tools slung over his shoulder. </p><p>"Come on back and I'll show you which oven is giving me trouble." You say waving him back behind the counter just as a group of customers walk in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>